The 7 Sins Of Reno
by xxXRUDEXxx
Summary: it's about the general bad things Reno does greed and gluttony randomly in the same chapter so i did pride twice, but reno's got a lot of that
1. Lust

Chapter 1: Lust

"Reno," said Rude nudging him on the shoulder, "wake up, President Shinra will be in in a minute to give us our assignment."

" Rufus Rude, call him Rufus, stop being such a suck up," he said as he woke, "great dream," he said , "ooh here she comes now."

"Elena?" questioned Rude, "seriously I thought you said you were over that."

"Everyone's entitled to change their mind," said Reno, "caw look at her," he said pointing at a picture in a magazine he had hidden under the table.

"That's disgusting, you'd never catch me looking at stuff like that," said Rude.

"I found this in your room," Reno said looking at Tseng and Elena to try and get them to point and laugh at Rude with him.

"What is it now?" sighed Tseng.

"Yeah try and be serious Reno," said Elena.

"Elena …….," said Reno "boy would I like to get on that sweet ahhhhhgrggrhh"

Rude put his hand over Reno's mouth luckily before he could finish his sentence, " it's nothing", he said.

"Okay" said Elena looking quite disturbed, " Oh hello sir , how are you this morning?"

"Suck up," whispered Reno under his breath.

"Sorry Reno, you said something," said president Shinra .

"I, I said err, "said Reno looking at Rude for help.

"He said suck up," sighed Tseng.

"Right , … anyway enough of this childishness," said Rufus.

"Yeah Reno," Elena interrupted.

"I need you all to read through these, they contain all the information you'll need for our next mission."

"Ooh gimmie," shouted Reno.

"Well Reno it's nice to see you're taking a real interest in our work," said Rufus.

"Why thank you President Shinra," replied Reno.

"Oh my god," laughed Rude.

Rufus handed over the paperwork to the 4 Turks then left the room. Reno took his and appeared to start reading with great interest. Reno and Rude knew better as they were the only ones who could see the magazine that was underneath the paperwork.

Reno nudged Rude on the shoulder and pointed to a picture and they both started laughing. (Reno obviously more than Rude as he was actually trying to understand their next mission.)

"Can you two handle this one?" asked Elena.

"What, yeah sure," said Reno as he pointed to another picture and they both started laughing again.

"Rude are you feeling okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine," replied Rude, " I don't know about her though," pointing at another picture him and Reno started laughing.

"Okay, it's just that me and Tseng got other work to do," she said stressing the words work and other.

"Oh you mean tidying the stationery cupboard," said Reno bursting into laughter and tears with Rude. Elena left the room straight away. Tseng had his head down but you could see he was bright red.

"Tseng," screamed Elena from the corridor. Tseng slowly stood up and left the room.

" Wanna go watch through the keyhole?" asked Reno.

"No we have a mission to do," said Rude as he left the room.

"I'll be down in about 10," said Reno as he thought to himself wait a minute this is Tseng , " 5 minutes." He headed toward the stationery cupboard.

As Rude reached the bottom of the stairs he said to himself as he realized, " damn he's gonna go watch."


	2. Greed and Gluttony

Chapter 2:Greed and Gluttony

"Reno,"said Rude,"are you ready?" Reno was staring into the mirror of the bathroom looking extremely depressed.

"Why do we have to be here at this stupid party, who cares if it's Rufus' 30th birthday," he shouted,"he's gonna get older every year, it has to happen sometime." Reno took one last look in the mirror and left the bathroom, through the corridor and into the main hall.

"What now?" he said.

"Mingle," said Rude walking off into the crowd.

"Who are all these people," said Reno only just noticing Rude had gone and left him. "Well in that case,"he said to himself,"I'm gonna go mingle with the buffet tables and bar staff." Reno walked over to the bar and ordered himself a round of drinks. Reno didn't care, he'd drink anything that was offered to him. He conjured himself up a few exotic cocktails including: Tia Maria and lucozade; Baileys and cream soda and whisky with banana milkshake.

"Hi,I'm Sara," said a young girl a few minutes later approaching Reno, "watcha drinking?"

"Nothing, it's mine," said Reno getting himself some food and finding a table. The girl seemed to follow him.

"Okay, so how do you know Rufus then?," she asked "I'm his third cousin."

"I work for Shinra I'm in the Turks!," said Reno giggling.

"Reno," screamed Elena who had heard what he just said, "sorry to inturrupt Sara but Reno promised me a dance,didn't you Reno?"

"No, that's gross I don't wanna dance with you I wanna go and get some more drinks."

"You don't need any more," said Elena as she pulled Reno away from the table and out into the corridor leading to the bathrooms.

"Whoa Elena I ain't going in the ladies,"screamed Reno realising where they were headed.

"You're such a baby Reno," as she looked into his eyes she realised she couldn't win so she took him into the gents."Listen to me, you can't just tell people about the turks, it's not safe."

"Oh, I'm sorry Elena," he said trying to look as innocent as possible," I just don't realise what i'm saying sometimes."

Elena felt herself feeling sorry for Reno and for reasons she couldn't explain herself she grabbed Reno's hair which she couldn't have missed, leaned in and kissed him. "I'm sorry," she said,"I have to go back in there."

"Why just yet?"asked Reno smiling.

"Because you're Reno,"she answered.

After Elena left Reno screamed outloud," haha Lena loves me." He started giggling like a small child and felt like he needed to celebrate with another round of drinks.

"Yes mate, what can I get you?" said the bar man reluctantly to Reno.

"Everything," said Reno who at that point fell to the floor.

"Is he okay?" he heard a young woman say.

"Yeh he's alright," said the barman, "just leave him there."

Reno lay there staring up at the ceiling admiring the disco ball and flashy coloured lights. "Ooh aren't they pretty," he giggled to himself.

"They're great," said a tall friend who offered a hand.

"Hey Rudie you wanna come down here it's great, you've been missing all the fun," screamed Reno. "You've been workin' too hard mate."

"What the bloody hell's happened to you?" asked Rude seeming a little more concerned than usual.

"He he !,"shouted Reno,"open bar happened, go get yourself a drink!"

"No,I'm fine,honest,"said Rude who was growing increasingly concerned for his friend,"I think you should have a sit down for a while, come over here with me for a bit mate, yeah?"

"Okay den Rooney no pobs," said Reno as he held out his hand and was dragged across the hall.

When he arrived at Rude's table Reno burst into tears of laughter as he fell at the feet of someone who for some strange reason he found hysterically funny.

"Hello uncle Jefferey,"he said to the disturbed looking woman."Oi she's a bit big for you ain't she Rude?"

"Reno," said Rude turning his head trying not to smile,"that's Rufus' aunt."

"Oh sorry mate," he screamed," I thought that was your bird!" He walked over and sat down next to the woman who looked completely appauled by his behaviour. "It's alright darling," he said as he put his arm round the frightened lady,"I didn't mean it, nah, you're much to nice for that Rude, hehe."

"Tseng," shouted Rude to the Turk who had seen what had been going on.

"Yeh I know," he replied as he walked over. Him and Rude stood in front, staring at Reno.

"Hello boys, you wanna drink?" he said. Rude and Tseng shook their heads as they leaned in and grabbed a shoulder each and started dragging Reno out of the hall.

He screamed as he felt himself being hurled down the steps into the flooded street outside. "I feel a bit sick," he said to himself a few seconds before throwing up all over the street. "I fix it with more drinks." He turned around and he saw that he was locked out of the dance hall in the rain.

"Oh well," he said standing up," there's bound to be another bar open somewhere."


	3. Sloth

Sloth

"Is everybody here?" asked Tseng to the other Turks.

"I am Sir,I wouldn't miss a Monday morning" said Elena enthusiastically.

"Yeh, that's stationery cupboards busiest hour on Monday," shouted Rude.

"Rude!," said Tseng not believing his ears."What did you just say?"

"Well as Reno's not here today he asked if I could fill in for him," I'm just doing a favour Sir, I promised."

"I can't believe you Rude, your'e the quiet one," said Elena in a mumsy tone.

"Shuttit newbie," snapped Rude. It didn't seem quite right but Rude liked playing Reno for a while, he was always quiet always thinking of remarks in his head but just never had the edge that Reno had to say them.

"Right, that's enough," shouted Tseng, "whats wrong with Reno anyway?"

"He's got a viral condition in the abdominal region," said Rude looking quite serious.

"Sir?"said Elena looking at Tsegn waiting for him to explain.

"It means he's got the guts ache," he replied. "Well that's simply not good enough, he brought it on himself Saturday night at the President's party. I think we should go pay him a visit."

As they exited the building Rude was growing more anxious. The Turks had only paid one other visit to Reno's appartement before this one and on that occasion Rude had already been there for hours trying to help Reno clear some floor space. A visit to Reno's was like a sad look into what would happen if the nearest cat sanctuary were to get bombed.

"Right now no sudden moves,he's very highly strung when he's ill," whispered Rude as he opened Reno's front door.

"Yeh we all know that Rude, and he isn't even ill,"said Elena raising her voice to make sure she was heard.

Rude forced open the door and had to make his way through empty boxes,CD's,games,magazines various hair care products and well everything else really. Reno's floor was like a jumble sale, except not a very well organised one. Fortunately for their own safety, they didn't have to look very far to find Reno in amongst the mess he slept where he fell which could sometimes be the floor, the middle of the street, or sometimes another person which was mostly Rude. In this case though he managed to make his way to the sofa before collapsing in a heap.

"Look at it, it's just disgusting," said Tseng quite loudly.

"Fuck you Raymond! die die die !" screamed Reno as he sat up and eventually realised the company he was in. " Oh crap,"he said to himself. "Morning Sirs, and you Rude."

"I hope you weren't trying to indicate," Elena started.

"Just leave it Elena," said Tseng to Elena who looked at him and lowered her head. "So you're ill are you Reno?"

"Yes sir, very much so.. yes I am sir ," said Reno then looking at Rude.

"Yes he told us of your viral condition Reno," said Tseng as Reno realised his dossing session was going to end very soon. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you is there?"

"Yes, it's a..." said Reno attempting to defend himself.

"It's a retorical question."

"No Tseng it's a viral condition."

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you Reno and it's Sir to you," said Tseng who at this point was getting quite angry.

"Yes, I mean no there isn't, sorry sir, I know to respect my elders."

" Right,we've wasted enough time here already, come on Elena."

"Yes sir," she said as she followed on from Tseng who was headed for the door.

"Rude," said Tseng expecting him to follow on also.

"It's clocking out time Sir," said Rude looking at Reno and grinning.

"Right, so I suppose you're going to stay here." Rude nodded. "Reno I want too see you in my office tomorrow morning without fail."

"Yes dear, anything you say my love," said Reno not able to contain his laughter.

"What."

"Sorry, I was being Elena." Tseng had to stop Elena who was outside from re-entering the room.

"First thing tomorrow," said Tseng, who really didn't look impressed, as he slammed the door.

"What got up her?," said Rude to Reno.

"Yeah, dick,"added Reno and they both laughed.

"I'm hungry,"said Reno looking around on the floor.

"Well may I suggest eating something," said Rude.

"Ain't got nothing here," said Reno.

"Come on," said Rude leaving, "we can go anywhere it's completely up to you."

"Curry? then pub?" which was Reno's amazing suggestion remembering he had to be at work promptly the next morning. Rude nodded and they both left Reno's place in search of fine cuisine and intelligent conversation. (Well for Reno anyway, Rude already knew he didn't stand much chance of that.


	4. Wrath

Wrath

"Goddamitt! which one of you guys did this?" screamed Reno as he ran into the room.

"Oh wow," said Elena in hysterics," it actually worked."

"It was you!" Reno shouted as he ran toward Elena as he pulled out his EMR.

"No," said Rude as he grabbed Reno to stop him from striking Elena.

"Look at what she did though!" he said as he pointed to his face as Rude smiled. "LOOK!!!" he screamed.

"Haha," laughed Tseng as he walked into the room,"good work everyone."

"Everyone!" Reno turned around puzzled, "you were all in on this?"

"Yeah, we've been planning it for ages!" giggled Elena.

"Right then," Reno screamed as he launched himself at Rude causing them both to fall on the floor.

"Oh Reno,I never knew you felt this way," said Rude looking at Elena and Tseng who could hardly stand for laughing.

"AHHHH! screw you, i'm going for a walk!" Reno got up off Rude and stormed out of the room and out of the building.

"Ah baby don't go, i thought you loved me! " Rude said as Reno was leaving which he later regretted after recieving several shocked glances from Tseng and Elena.

"Well i'll give him this, he's a braver woman than I am going out with a bright green face, he'll look like a set of traffic lights," said Elena laughing. Tseng and Rude were laughing but to each other and pretty uncontrollably.

"Sir,"said Elena tapping Tseng on the shoulder," it wasn't that funny sir."

"You said WOMAN !!" said Tseng wiping the tears away.

"Oh," said Elena, " but don't you think that we should perhaps get on with some work now?"

"Yes of course, please carry on with whatever is was that you were doing," he replied as he left the room.

Whilst Elena sat doing her paperwork she started to feel a little sorry for Reno. Fair enough, he could be dead annoying sometimes and they'd all wanted to wipe the smirk off his face for a while now, but once the smile had gone it was sad. He could have the look of an innocent puppy that could stop people even if they really wanted to, from hurting him. Elena had decided that as soon as Reno returned she would apologise and help him tone his face down a bit.

Rude who was in the same room as Elena, had also decided to apologise to Reno on seeing him next. His reasons were a little more practical however. He had planned to go out with Reno that night and he knew only too well that when Reno was angry he could lose it altogether and become extremely and significantly more dangerous than usual.

"Oh, Reno," said Elena on realising the red head enter the room.

"Hello," said Reno who went over to his desk and started doing some paperwork.

"Are you okay?" asked Elena who was extremely worried at this point.

"We're sorry mate, it was only a laugh," said Rude looking at Elena to show he was just as concerned as she was.

"It's ok, I know, but if it's alright i'd rather not talk I want to get some work done," said Reno getting his head down.

"Ok then," said Rude and Elena simultaneously and they both got back to their own work.

"AH, what the hell!," she stood up and screamed as she touched the side of her forehead whict was red with the pain and paint. She looked at the fingers on her right hand which had a greasy red paint on them.

"Got ya, now whose face is a little off colour? " screamed Reno as he shot at Rude. He stood up without saying a word and headed slowly toward Reno as the paint dripped down his forehead.

"I got your bald! I got your bald!," Reno danced around and sung repeatedly until he realised how close Rude was getting.

"Hey Rude," Reno said as the rather angry looking Turk approached him, showing no fear or pain. He grabbed Reno's arm containing the gun and tried to pry it out of his hands. The two of them were spinning round in circles as Reno shot pieces of furniture, walls and valuable paperwork at random.

"Reno stop!," shouted Elena as she was hit again in the shoulder.

"No!" he screamed ",you guys made my face green!! Rude get off!" Reno somehow managed to get the gun away from Rude as he took a final shot but of course being Reno, he cocked it up.

"Oh crap," he said lowering his weapon looking quite scared and at Tseng who was standing in the doorway looking at the mess Reno had made of his new uniform.

"Reno," he said," turn around Reno."

"I don't want to," said Reno looking at Tseng. When he realised he had no choice Reno turned around to face the two anrgy figures of Elena and Rude. His eyes circled the room and he saw the caos he had created.

"Clean it up, all of it by tomorrow afternoon," said Tseng " better start now and a bucket of soapy water might help."

"Right," said Reno looking at the work he'd made for himself. Pity he never thinks before doing something incredibly stupid. "Right, bucket," he said.


	5. Envy

**Envy**

"What's this?" asked Reno looking at Elena with disbelief as she placed some papers onto his desk, or as best she could. The top of Reno's desk hadn't been seen in a long time because of screwed up papers, magazines and packets of stuff.

"Just a questionaire that Tseng wanted us to complete, it won't take long Reno because it's stuff about yourself," said Elena smiling sarcastically, " and try and tidy your desk a little." She went over to her desk and started to fill in her questionaire with visible ease.

Reno picked up his questionaire and turned to the back page where he saw the question number 25 so decided that this was a job for later. Rude stepped into the room with what looked like a completed questionaire in his hand. Reno raised his hand and shouted "oi, slaphead!" to get his friend's attention. Rude went over to his desk. "What's this all about, you done it?" Reno asked.

"Yeah it's easy, it's questions about yourself, Tseng said that it was mostly just an update on the information that the company already has on each of us and a little extra," he could see the confusion emerging on Reno's face, "just do it," he said as he walked over to his desk to sit down.

"So they're just being nosey right?" Reno shouted across the room.

"No, just do it," Rude replied.

Elena stood up and went over to Rude to get his papers to take them to Tseng. She was about to leave the room when Reno interrupted her. "Hey, i'll take those for ya, I've done mine now anyway," he said standing up. He thought to himself ' stupid Rude, stupid Lena gettin all their work done quick, they think they're so smart.'

"No, it's ok i'll go Reno here give me your paper," said Elena putting out her hand to Reno.

"I'll do it, " he said raising his voice, " unless you really want to go see Tseng, " he looked at Elena straight in the eyes and smirked, she lowered her head a little and handed him the papers.

"Sure, fine you can take them, " she went back to her desk, "just don't drop them Reno coz they're not stapled."

Reno mumbled to himself, mocking Elena, and left the room. He went into the first empty room that he could find, sat down and started to rub off the names from the top of each page. He filled in his empty questionaire with answers containing the first random words that popped into his head.

He went out into the corridor heading in the direction of Tseng's office but realised that he hadn't renamed the papers. He turned around suddenly bumping into some random and dropping the papers all over the floor. "Oh crap," he said looking at the scattered pages at his feet. He picked up the pages in no order not thinking to reorganise them. He got out his pen and named the pages so that each Turk had 3 pages with all of the 25 questions on them, Reno didn't have time to work out who actually had their real answers and who had his.

He took a stroll down to Tseng's office and left the papers there for him to read. He bumped into him in the corridor on his way back to the office.

"Reno, what are you doing?" said Tseng accusingly.

"I just took those questionaires to your office, like you asked Sir, " Reno smiled and walked off.

"Yes, thankyou Reno, I shall give feedback later."

"Can't wait," he shouted as he went back to his desk.

"What took you so long?" asked Elena as Reno sat down.

"I got lost, " Reno said putting his feet up.

"Lost?" questioned Rude.

"Yep," Reno nodded and started to flick through a magazine. Rude and Elena looked at each other and decided not to ask any more questions. The two got their heads down and got on with some work and Reno managed to get to page 14 of his magazine when Tseng burst in.

"Sir, is everything alright?" asked Elena.

"You look like you don't know whether to laugh or cry," said Reno sitting up.

"Well, that may be the case," he said sounding dissappointed. "I've read your answers and they made very interesting reading, thankyou, but they won't be much help."

"What do you mean Sir?" asked Elena confused.

"It was a simple task meant to be taken seriously, it wouldn't have taken you long at all, i'm dissappointed." Tseng continued, "Rude I found it very interesting to find out that your last sexual partner was a man,and Elena I would seriously like to know why you wrote 'Tseng' in the hobbies and interests section."

Reno was on the floor in floods of laughter, Tseng was looking extremely angry and Rude and Elena couldn't believe their eyes.

"I wouldn't laugh Reno because in response to a question you answered 'your mum'," Tseng shouted but this only made Reno laugh more. "The question was 'What career would you have taken if you had not been accepted into the Turks', I'm disgusted, sort it out please."

Tseng threw the papers onto the floor and left them room. Elena and Rude glared at Reno who was the obvious culprit still lying on the floor, laughing and crying clutching his chest.


	6. Pride

Pride

"You haven't seen him then," was Elena's greeting as she re-entered the office.

"No Sir, we've been all over the building looking for him," said Elena looking at Rude to verify her story.

"Oh well, thanks you two, carry on with whatever you were doing."

"Yes Sir," they said simultaneously and sat down at their desks as Tseng went to leave. "If we see him we'll send him straight to you," said Elena. Tseng nodded.

Reno was missing of course and it was already several hours into the day. Rude had said that he'd seen him on their to work and that he'd meet him there and there was no answer at his appartement so he hadn't pretended to go into work and gone back there. Unless he'd not answered on purpose, but would Reno think of that? On other occasions like this he'd been found inside the Shinra building either fully asleep, wandering around aimlessly, singing to himself or half concious.

It was horribly quiet without Reno in the office and Rude found it hard to concerntrate. All of a sudden though the silence was broken. Rude and Elena both couldn't help but break smiles.

"Haha," said Reno as he stumbled into the office, " there's a door there." He stopped and spun around screaming .

"Reno, you're drunk !," shouted Elena as she stood up and it's morning at work, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"You should be ashamed at your face!" said Reno laughing. Rude laughed with him until Reno said "and you Sir, are bald!" The two Turks one standing and one still sitting didn't quite know how to reply to Reno's carefully thought out insults so stood there shocked.

"I'll get Tseng," said Elena making her way past Reno with some distance.

"Ooh I bet you will," he continued laughing at Elena's irritated face as she left.

"Hey my bestest bald buddy or my bestest buddy who is bald you're bald anyway you probably noticed," Reno leaned against Rude's arm. "It's hard being so fabulous Rude I mean I am just so cool."

"Tseng's coming," interrupted Rude.

"Course, well Elena's gone to 'get him'" said Reno making hand gestures. After bursting into hysterics at his very unfunny joke Reno realised what Rude meant. "Ahh Rude! run! Tseng rapes sheep and he'll be gay at me."

"Just face him, you desevre it you're wasted, look at the state of yourself." said Rude.

"I am just fine thankyou, I'm just so fucking sexy it's unreal and i'm fast too, come on Rude, I'll race you," shouted Reno jumping up and down "3, 2, 1 GO!!" he sprinted out of the room paying no attention to the fact that Rude wasn't actually chasing him and he didn't know where the race finished.

Rude heard a woman scream so stepped out to see if Reno was okay. He saw his friend laying at the bottom of a set of stairs and Elena rushing down to him followed by Tseng and then Rude. He appered to be completely out and Rude lifted his unconcious friend back up the stairs as gently as possible.

"Rude, can you take him down to the medical section and explain the situation," said Tseng.

Rude nodded and started walking off.

"I'll come with you," said Elena. "I hope he'll be okay."

"He'll be fine, he's Reno," said Rude smiling.

"Do you think he hit his head?" asked Elena sounding concerned.

"Didn't see," said Rude, "doesn't matter anyway no damage can be done there."

"That's not very nice Rude," said Elena looking up at him shocked.

"Jokin, I'm more concerned than you are, he's my best friend, I don't really mean it." Rude lifted Reno slightly and carried on down the corridor. "Come on Elena."

"Do you think we should get him something for while he's in there? like grapes or something?" asked Elena.

Rude stayed silent and just turned his head to give Elena a chance to realise the stupidity of what she had just said.

"Oh," she smiled and carried on next to Rude who was also smiling,"I hope he's okay."


	7. Pride II

**Pride II**

"What the hell?" said Reno. He looked around the room as he leaned forward feeling slightly bruised across his arms, legs and his chest. Rude and Elena were by his side, one smiled and the other nodded as we woke. Rude opened his mouth to say something but Reno interrupted him. "Don't say anything Rude, come closer…. I'm dying."

Rude leaned in and put his ear close to Reno's mouth but in disbelief. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I gotta tell you something that I think you have the right to know," he continued. Rude moved backwards so that he could look his friend in the eye. He looked serious which was a novelty and his eyes looked kind of sad, Rude had started to worry a little. "I'm sorry man, you're bald."

"Reno you shouldn't do stuff like that," said Elena who got a tongue stuck out at her for her trouble.

Rude smiled and Reno laughed holding his stomach. "Are you okay?" asked Rude standing up.

"No," he said frowning with innocent, puppy dog eyes "Rudie, I hitted my head." The redhead pointed to and poked the delicate area, as if the Turk didn't know what a head was. Rude smiled sympathetically and this was reciprocated, Reno feeling and looking very sorry for himself. Reno was waiting for something but it didn't seem to come. He looked briefly at Rude and then looked Elena up and down as she had remained in the same place since Reno had woken up.

"What?" she asked as she noticed him doing this and grinning, "my face is a little higher up Reno," she sounded annoyed, though looked amused at the same time.

"Hehe," said Reno looking cocky, "'Lena, you're a girl." For some reason Rude decided to giggle slightly.

"Nice one, genius," she said slightly taken back, "and you decided to investigate into this now?"

"Just some things I noticed," he said looking at her again smirking, laid back. "I also noticed that neither of you appear to have any presents." Reno thought that a person in hospital, if this person were him, had an automatic right to presents.

"Sorry," said Rude.

"Oh well, so anyway this is like the worst hospital ever." Rude and Elena looked puzzled. "I mean where's all the slutty nurses? It just ain't fair."

Elena was shocked by this but then she had heard worse, she started to say something "Reno that's so sexist, is that all you think ..."

"This place divided up, you know mixed wards or what?" he continued smugly having completely ignored Elena.

"It's mixed," answered Rude.

"Oh good, well in that case I might wander round here a little, see who's in, try and find me some sex… depends on what they're in for though, don't wanna get aids or nuffin," he faded away sounding almost thoughtful.

Elena ignored the urge to laugh but failed to keep herself from smiling like Rude. "You're not gonna be in here all that longer, you'll probably come out tomorrow."

"Oh, what, that sucks," Reno threw his arm down onto the bed as the other was in plaster.

"You're really lucky Reno, it could have been much worse," said Rude.

"Yeah I guess," he replied smirking slightly "whoa, man… do you have a license for that face?" He laughed at an extremely angry looking Tseng as he entered.

"Well," Tseng casually strolled over to the bed, "I was going to ask Reno how you were doing and if you needed another few days off." Reno shot evils at Tseng, slumped down and folded his arms as best as he could. He knew exactly what was about to come. "But if you're well enough to make immature comments like that then you can come back tomorrow."

"Fine," said Reno turning his head sideways as Tseng left.

"Well done Reno," said Elena smugly "If you'd have kept your mouth shut you could have stayed in here for longer."

"He was gonna make me work anyway idiot," said Reno smirking "so I might as well have gave him a reason right?" he smiled and left Elena speechless. She was wondering if there might me some slight logic in what Reno had just said but she didn't really know how to go about trying to find it. A comeback failed her.

"Well Reno we have to get back to work, we'll see you tomorrow after you come out." She smiled at her accidental joke that really wasn't that funny. She saw Reno's evils and left the room.

"Bye then," he said sarcastically.

"Later," said Rude sincerely as he went back to his office after Elena.

Now he was on his own again there was nothing much for him to do. He could irritate the hospital workers, drop things on the floor for nurses to pick up as he watched intently or he could always go back to sleep. He'd probably need it, going back to some serious hard work after an easy couple days. Instead of lying in bed all day daydreaming or actually being asleep he would have to actually sit at his desk and do that. It was hard work because his office chair was far less comfortable and the office and work related surroundings sometimes made the atmosphere less than perfect for naps.

"Morning Reno," Elena smiled as the redhead strutted into the office looking half asleep, she half walked half skipped over to Reno threw her arms around him and laughed a little into his neck. Before he could question anything Rude ran over to him screaming, making Reno almost wet himself after his heart restarted.

"Hey partner!" the bald man screamed as he grabbed his friend.

"What the fuck!," shouted Reno pulling away from Rude "you guys trying to put me back inside… Elena what up with Rude, did you drug him?"

"No," she smiled "we're all just so happy to see you."

"Don't you mean both?" smirked Reno. He liked correcting people's grammar, it made him feel smart.

"No, all" corrected Rude.

"Reno," said Tseng putting his arms out as he entered the room.

"Holy crap!" Reno made to make a sharp exit out of the room but the other, more macho Turk held him back. Rude held his friend's head close to his chest to try and calm him down. He'd had to do this procedure (among several others) before to keep his partner calm and under control.

After Reno had got his breath back he stepped away from the others to reduce the shock and confusion on his mind and finally managed to mutter the question. "What the hell was all that about?"

"Nice cast," said Rude noticing it on his friend's left arm.

"It's white," said Reno smiling.

"Not for long." Elena pulled out a big pack of multicoloured marker pens. "Rude, hold him still."

Before he could do anything about it Reno found himself being held down by Tseng and Rude whilst Elena drew luminous flowers, hearts and bunnies onto his cast. The other three Turks signed their names: Elena in pink, Rude in green, and Tseng in purple.

When they had finished they let Reno stand up and he took a look at his arm. He saw the rainbow and the smiley faces and scowled.

"Hey Reno, what is says on your cast…" said Rude "is that true?"

Reno started to read the underside of his cast, "Cloud so didn't!" Tseng, Rude and Elena all laughed though it was a little uncalled for, and quite harsh. They waited for a response.

Reno took another quick look at his arm and said, "Sure it's girly, maybe a little gay but I think I wear it well." He took off his jacket, rolled up his shirt sleeve so that his cast could be properly seen, threw it over his shoulder and gave a cocky but cheesy smile to his colleagues.

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." The redhead left the other three Turks bewildered as they watched him walk about in that same cocky-confident style that he always had done; even when sporting a multicoloured luminous cast fit with pink bunnies, hearts and messages regarding Cloud.


End file.
